The present invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a steel dowel in the dowel hole of a structural member, particularly a concrete or wood structural member.
It is already known in the art how to use dowels made of wood, steel or plastic for connecting two structural members. These dowels fulfill their purpose by pressure or adhesive action on the material surrounding them. Dowels which use pressure action can be used only where sufficient material volume is present. If the material volume surrounding these dowels is too small, the material will break out as soon as there is a small load at the installed location. Another disadvantage of such dowels is their sensitivity to vibration, and it is for this reason that they cannot be used for structural members made of certain materials. Dowels using the adhesive action require an extended irregular hardening time for the adhesive which depends on the type of destruction of the glass vials containing the adhesive and, on the other hand, on the imprecisely determined mixing of the adhesive. In addition, the application limits of wood and plastic dowels are reduced by their material strength.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate in an arrangement of the above-described type, the pressure action of the dowel as much as possible and to ensure a sufficient high-capacity transfer of force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening arrangement of the foregoing character which has a substantially long service life, and is free from environmental effects.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dowel fastening arrangement, as described, which may be economically fabricated and easily installed.